The present invention generally relates to washing machines and, more particularly, is concerned with a noise reducing clip device for a washing machine.
A washing machine typically includes a bottom platform, an outside tub stationarily mounted upon the platform by a plurality of support legs, an inside tub for receiving items, clothes and the like, to be washed and being rotatably mounted within the outside tub, and a motor mounted beneath the platform and drivingly coupled to the inside tub for rotating the same in carrying out its wash, rinse and spin cycles. Each support leg is spaced circumferentially about the outside tub and mounted at a lower end on the bottom platform and rigidly attached at an upper end to a bottom circumferential flange of the outside tub.
A problem exists, however, with this basic arrangement of the washing machine. A twisting or rocking motion is produced by torque variation in the motor at a rate of twice line frequency, usually 120 Hz. This motion is transmitted through the bottom platform and support legs to the outside tub and may cause an annoying and undesirable booming noise during operation of the washing machine. This booming noise so produced may lead to a perception of poor quality. Because of the rigid connection of the support legs with the tub flange, the twisting motion over time may also result in cracking of the tub sidewall.
One solution to this problem previously attempted has been to employ compliant isolator springs or pads between the support legs and outside tub. The compliant isolator springs or pads, however, allow excessive vertical and transverse displacement of the support legs in relation to the outside tub which hinders reliable operation of the washing machine. One other proposed solution, the tuning of the bottom platform, is difficult because several twisting modes exist near the excitation frequency. Tuning one twisting mode out will typically bring another into play.
Consequently, a need still exists for a device which provides a solution to the aforementioned problem without introducing any new problems in place thereof.